


Free kisses.

by fckinpierce



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eldonado, First Meetings, Is it fluff?, M/M, Truth or Dare, because he knows everything and..., help me to find more brazilians in the fandom i feel like im alone here, i believe in dylan supremacy, its not easy guys, maybe i am one of those geeks at said events and thats why i wrote this, theyre a mess, two dorks meeting at a geek event, yEAH i should be sleeping
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckinpierce/pseuds/fckinpierce
Summary: "BEIJO GRÁTIS." Simples assim, era o que havia escrito na plaquinha que Sam Ecklund segurava enquanto andava de um lado para outro dentro daquele evento. A intenção do garoto, com aquilo, era apenas fazer novas amizades, por mais que a atitude custasse a sua dignidade, nas palavras de sua melhor amiga. Mas afinal, o que poderia dar errado?
Relationships: Peter Maldonado & Dylan Maxwell, Sam Ecklund & Gabi Granger, Sam Ecklund/Peter Maldonado
Kudos: 3





	Free kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys! essa é minha primeira postagem nesse site, e obviamente tinha que ser desses dois. já a publiquei em outro site há um tempo, mas eu gosto bastante e decidi estrear no ao3 com ela. provavelmente a primeira fanfic em português de eldonado (talvez eu traduza e publique em inglês também, ainda não sei...) enfim, espero que curtam. <3

**Era** uma bela tarde de domingo. Naquele dia, grande parte da população adolescente da Califórnia lotava um único ginásio. Aquele era um evento aguardado por todo e qualquer jovem _geek_ da região, como também havia aqueles que só estavam ali para zoar e se divertir com amigos.

Sam Ecklund estava em ambos os grupos. Ao lado de Gabi, sua melhor amiga, zanzava entre as tendas, mini-palcos, _cosplays_ notáveis – inclusive, aproveitou para tirar foto com um Eric Forman e um Lance McClain – e outros jovens, segurando firme uma plaquinha com algo que a garota falou ser coisa de idiota: 

**BEIJO GRÁTIS**

_(bochecha ou boca)_

Em letras minúsculas, no rodapé da plaquinha, havia escrito:

_também pode ser só um abraço ;)_

“Tem que estar muito na seca pra fazer uma coisa dessas, sinceramente…” a garota zombava, balançando negativamente a cabeça. “Tu não tem vergonha na cara, garoto?”

“Qual é, Gabi!” Ele ria, completamente nem aí para as consequências daquilo. “É só pra sentir a emoção, sabe? Não tenho nada a perder…”

“Na verdade tem, sim” ela o encarou seriamente. “Sua dignidade.”

O garoto revirou os olhos, rindo como se aquilo realmente fosse bobagem. 

Não demorou para que uma garota loira surgisse ao seu lado, perguntando como aquilo funcionava.

“Me disponho para que me dê um beijo, onde quer que você queira” ele respondeu, na cara dura.

“Ah, interessante” a garota deu risada. “Fofo.”

Sem mais nem menos, ela se aproximou e beijou sua bochecha.

“Tipo isso?”

“É… Tipo isso” Sam sorriu. “Aliás, qual seu nome?”

“Sara Pearson. Bem, vou nessa. Tchauzinho!” Então deu as costas e foi embora, deixando Sam com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto ao se virar para encarar a amiga.

“Viu só? Uma ótima maneira de socializar.”

Ela revirou os olhos, mas seguiram caminhando pelo local. As pessoas paravam para beijá-lo na bochecha e até davam abraços gentis, mas ninguém se atrevia a dar um beijo em seus lábios. 

Em dado momento, cansados de tanto andar, pararam em frente a uma tenda de lanches para comprar umas bebidas.

“Não é hoje que você perde o _bv_ , Samuel” Gabi brincou, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

“Nem ligo” deu de ombros. “Contanto que eu encontre gente boa por aqui, já vale de algo.”

“Hm, sei…” tomou um bom gole de sua Sprite. “Ih, olha lá uma Marceline!” E saiu em disparada atrás do _cosplay_ , deixando-o sozinho na mesa com um pastel. Sam bufou. Aquilo tudo era divertido mas, de repente, havia ficado tedioso.

**A** alguns bons metros de distância, um grupo de amigos ria e fazia piadas bestas enquanto jogavam o famoso _verdade ou desafio_ , mas só com a parte do _desafio_ – o que, no meio de tanta gente, rendia muita vergonha. Entre esses estavam Peter, DeMarcus e Dylan. Se olhasse bem, era um grupo inusitado mas que incrivelmente se davam muito bem.

“Nem sei por que topei fazer isso…” Peter reclamou quando chegou sua vez, esfregando os olhos por baixo dos óculos.

“Se começou, agora tem que terminar” Dylan respondeu de imediato, arqueando a sobrancelha. “Vamo’ lá, Pete! Vou pegar leve, fica tranquilo.”

_Não havia mentira maior._

“‘Tá, e o que quer que eu faça, afinal?” cruzou os braços, olhando-o com desconfiança.

“Bom…” o maior de repente sorriu, como se já tivesse planejado o desafio há um tempo. “Quero que chegue naquele carinha com a placa e dê um beijo nele” apontou para uma tendinha de comida, onde logo em frente estava um garoto sentado.

“Ah, isso é fácil” ele já ia saindo da roda, quando foi puxado para trás:

“Não vai pensando que é só um beijo na bochecha, meu caro. Você tem que beijá-lo na boca, e pra valer! Se pá, solta um flerte ou algo do tipo. Mas presta atenção: não vale dizer que foi por causa de um desafio, ouviu? Estaremos logo atrás de você.”

Peter arregalou os olhos de forma que achou que eles nunca mais voltariam ao normal. 

“Mas eu nem sei se ele topa fazer isso com outros caras!”

“Agora você vai descobrir, te vira” então DeMarcus o empurrou para o meio do tumulto, em direção à lanchonete. Antes que pudesse ir direto até lá, Peter deu meia volta apenas para estirar o dedo do meio para os amigos, bufando ao enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da frente de sua calça jeans e seguir caminho.

**Ainda** esperando pela amiga que já havia perdido de vista, Sam rolava a timeline de seu Twitter, mas sem realmente ver nada de mais além de spoilers de _Game of Thrones_ e _Endgame_ , o que já estava deixando-o meio puto. Então, assim que bloqueou o celular e virou-o na mesa, sentiu um dedo em seu ombro que definitivamente o assustou.

“Puta que pariu!” Ao virar-se, deu de cara com um moreno de óculos que acabou arregalando os olhos com sua reação.

“Hã… Desculpe, não pretendia assustá-lo” riu, sem graça, coçando a nuca. 

“Tudo bem…” deu de ombros, sorrindo para o outro. “Então…?”

De tanto nervoso, por um breve momento Peter simplesmente esqueceu o porquê de estar ali. 

“Ah, bem… Eu vim aqui te pedir um favor” discretamente, apontou para a placa que estava jogada ao lado da mochila do outro sobre a mesa – e Peter realmente não fazia ideia de como seus amigos haviam notado o objeto quase escondido ali. 

“Oh, sem problemas!” O outro levantou-se, sorrindo simpático. “Um abraço ou um beijo na bochech-”

“Na boca!” Peter soltou, querendo se enfiar num buraco. “Digo… Quero te dar um beijo na boca, só pra variar, sabe…”

“Uau...” surpreso, Sam sorriu de lado. “Você é o primeiro, sabia?”

“Melhor ainda. Assim serei lembrado, não é?” Nem mesmo ele sabia de onde havia tirado aquilo.

E única coisa que passava pela mente de Sam era: _isso é um flerte ou o quê?_

“Hm, tudo bem… Se quer saber, eu estava no meu intervalo de serviço, mas…” soltou uma risada, tímido. “Vou abrir uma exceção pois você parece ser gente boa. Vai em frente.”

Sem pensar novamente, Peter deu mais um passo a frente e tocou os lábios do estranho com os próprios. Era como se pudesse ver e ouvir seus amigos em algum lugar por ali indicando que fosse _mais intenso_ , deixasse aquilo menos forçado, então fechou os olhos e guiou sua mão até a nuca do outro, que correspondeu ao beijo desajeitado. 

Não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficaram nesse selinho, mas em algum instante isso se tornou um beijo de verdade, com direito a língua e uns suspiros involuntários. _Caralho, onde que eu ‘tava com a cabeça pra aceitar isso?! Puta que me pariu!_ , o cérebro de Peter praticamente berrava.

Mas… O que ele podia fazer se o recém-conhecido beijava tão bem? 

Como se uma onda da realidade os invadisse de repente, se afastaram sem graça um do outro, a timidez deixando-os completamente sem jeito. A uma certa distância deles, estavam os amigos de Peter, que aparentemente haviam gravado toda a cena. Alguns que transitavam ali perto e pararam por curiosidade para ver aquilo voltaram a caminhar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até mesmo Gabi já havia retornado e via aquilo embasbacada.

Peter mordeu o lábio.

“Bem… _Érr_ , acho que vou indo…” coçou a nuca, prestes a dar meia volta e sumir da face da Terra para nunca mais ver aquele garoto de sardas e cabelos cor de caramelo.

“Tudo bem…” e as tais sardas se misturavam ao tom rosado em suas bochechas. Encararam-se por alguns instantes, então Peter finalmente decidiu dar o primeiro passo para sair dali, até sentir a mão do outro em seu braço, puxando-o levemente. O garoto então perguntou-o, totalmente sem graça: “Qual seu nome?”

“Hm…? Ah! É Peter. Me chamo Peter Maldonado.”

Sorriram brevemente um para o outro mais uma vez e então o de óculos saiu exasperado, sem esperar resposta e sentindo até mesmo as orelhas queimarem de vergonha enquanto avistava ao longe seus amigos rindo de sua cara.

Mas não se arrependeu por muito tempo por não ter perguntando o nome do desconhecido que tirou seu _bv_ pois, naquela mesma noite, recebeu uma notificação de seu Instagram:

_Sam ( @ketchuppackets) pediu para seguir você._

O jovem não se surpreendeu ao notar o garoto de rosto sardento na foto de perfil.

Aceitou tal solicitação e não perdeu tempo ao seguir de volta. Quando ambos deram por si, trocavam _directs_ e combinavam de se encontrar novamente.

Ao menos das próximas vezes não precisariam de plaquinha alguma. 

**Author's Note:**

> e foi isto! qualquer reclamação, pode chegar no meu twitter (@/pwrplerrain) ou no meu tumblr (@/vxndalorean). obrigada por chegar até aqui!


End file.
